


Cataract

by coffeerepublic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I know, whether I want it or not, I need you in order to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataract

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Posting new things two days in a row? Now, if that isn't something unusual.
> 
> I just felt the need to write some more today, since I will be gone from Luna for several days starting tomorrow.
> 
> This was inspired by two songs: 'Schwarz zu Blau' by Peter Fox and 'Sky and Sand' by Paul & Fritz Kalkbrenner.
> 
> Enjoy the read, darlings, and leave a review if you care to put a smile on a lonely authoress' face. :)

„I knew I’d find you here,” he stated, his voice a softer than you were used to, as though he feared he’d disturb something if he were to speak louder. 

You took a few seconds before turning your head to the side, just enough so you could see him from the corner of your eyes. Instead of nodding, you slowly closed your eyes before opening them again just as slowly; a silent acknowledgement of his presence.

His steps were easily audible on the stone floor of the dull gray rooftop terrace.

Your gaze returned to its former position, locking somewhere in the far distance as you bent your knees, resting your arms on top. From up here, the people, the cars, the lights, everything down there might have looked even tinier than children’s toys, but you didn’t pay attention to any of the aforementioned. Instead, you were looking past all that into the night sky gradually becoming one with the darkness of the water as they were closing in on each other, forming a barely still visible horizon.

Although you were looking, you weren’t truly seeing anything. The longer you forced your eyes to remain open, the blurrier your vision became, the bright lights of Castelia City swimming into and staining the darkness of the sky. You finally blinked when your eyes wouldn’t stay open any longer, moistening your cornea that had become dry and irritated.

You barely noticed him sitting down next to you on the cold stone floor of the rooftop. It wasn’t until his hand found yours, his fingers entwining around yours and resting on your knee, that you paid him the slightest bit of attention. The warmth of his skin contrasted the coldness of your bare legs so severely, it felt almost uncomfortable at first.

“You’ll always find me here.” You didn’t look at him, but you knew he was smiling. He had become used to the idea that trying to talk to you during these nights was a useless endeavor.

“Why do you come out here during the nights?” He had to keep himself from biting his own tongue, scolding himself for his inability to think before speaking. He had wanted to gain your confidence ever since he had first noticed your unusual nocturnal behavior. Hoping that his nosiness hadn’t intimidated you, he waited for a reply. You surprised him by lightly squeezing his hand that was still holding yours.

“I can’t sleep. Never.” You paused.

“Ever since we came here, it feels like the nights are eating me up.” You hesitated once more before continuing, feeling somewhat glad that he didn’t interrupt you.

“Being out here helps. It feels like… like…” You were searching an idiom fitting the sensation you were trying to put into words. Eventually you settled on one. “Like I cease to exist.”

Your melancholy struck him to the core. Nonetheless, he tried his best to keep the smile on his face. His hand left yours and he put his arm around your shoulders instead, pulling your smaller form into his larger one. Both of his arms wrapped around you in a sideways embrace.

He felt your breath against his neck and closed his eyes, his lungs filling with your scent.

He had known from the very beginning that being with you was never going to be easy.


End file.
